Teniendo presentes el final
by Lis con S
Summary: Nunca iba a funcionar. Ellos sabían el final, pero no desistieron hasta que fue imposible seguir.


Al principio pensé que no iba a llegar, pero bendita sea la prórroga.

Este fic es un crossover , o cruce, entre los Avengers y los X-men. No he leído los cómics, pero si sé más o menos la historia de amor de T'Challa y Storm. Espero que la compra de Disney posibilite algo, aunque sea una pequeña mención, te lo pido Marvel, hazlo.

Para tener una idea general, la cronología en la primera parte es después de los eventos de **X-men** , con unos jóvenes T'Challa y Ororo.

La siguiente parte es durante **Civil War. Después de la batalla en el aeropuerto de Alemania, pero antes que Stark fuera a la Balsa y luego T'Challa lo siguiera.**

 **Disclaimer: Black Panther, Storm, los Avengers y los X-men son de Marvel.**

 **Estación: Otoño.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark._

* * *

Teniendo presentes el final

.

.

.

T'Challa sabía muchas cosas, tantas importantes, esenciales y trascendentales. Pero desde otro extremo, mucha información que almacenaba su cabeza era insignificante, baladí, banal y repugnante.

Sabía acerca de los mutantes, sabía quién era Charles Xavier, y cuál era su causa. Scott Summers dispara rayos de energía por los ojos, Jean Gray es novia de Summers, telépata y telequinética, y la tercera mujer de pelo blanco, contrastada por piel oscura, y ojos celestes era Ororo Munroe, manipuladora de los elementos climáticos.

Siempre tuvo claro su futuro. Él sería la próxima Pantera negra y gobernaría Wakanda, su nación, con diligencia. Aunque se podía pensar que prácticamente ya lo tenía ganado, él entendía que ese objetivo iba a lograrse con duro trabajo, con pérdidas y ganancias.

Relacionarse íntimamente con un X-men era una traba total, una acción muy clara, con consecuencias obvias. No tenía cabida. Era lógico que nunca iba llegar a prosperar. Pero con cada detalle que él descubría acerca de ella, sus convicciones se debilitaban como trabajo de hormiga.

No ayudaba en nada tener el mejor sistema de hackeo a nivel mundial. Cada detalle que descubría, lo fascinaba, cada cosa en común, por más tonto que fuera, lo emocionaba. Pero lo peor de todo era que hablaba con ella; aparentando no saber nada, fingiendo no ser un maldito acosador, un maniático de la información; para aprender todo relatado con su serena voz. Por que él sentía una gran diferencia, ella contaba con gestos, ademanes y sonrisas todas las cosas que él conocía mediante una impersonal computadora.

Se engañaba, él se engañaba, quería aparentar que nada sucedería, que su cercana amistad no iba a traspasar la línea. Pobre iluso, si se alarga la línea nunca se puede cruzar. Pero entre sus certezas, le era más fácil pensar que ella no lo quería y no abandonar su cercanía, en lugar de notar la reciprocidad y alejarse.

Ororo asociaba la comodidad de T'Challa con la simple razón de ser parecidos.

Él siempre le había dejado en claro su admiración, su placer al verla utilizar sus poderes. Su curiosidad se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando le preguntaba cómo se sentía y cómo estaba el tiempo. Ella había notado su insaciable fascinación por el conocimiento. Una persona reservada como ella, no tendría que haberse sentido tan capaz de hablar de si misma, pero ella veía como cada fragmento de su vida que compartía con él, era bien recibido. En su fantasiosa mente incluso, atesorado.

Perspicaz como siempre, los detalles la hacían dudar, empezó a notar cosas impensables, situaciones, conversaciones, sentimientos. Ororo se reprendía por pensar más allá de los hechos evidentes.

Si ella pensaba el principio, imaginaba el inevitable y catastrófico final.

Tan parecidas sus situaciones, llenas de responsabilidades y con grandes disposiciones a renunciar a las cargas. Ese _quizás_ que habitaba en sus pensamientos era un obstáculo, que terminaría en mucho dolor si no se arrancaba.

Ella no lo arrancó y él dejó de engañarse.

* * *

Él lo había pronosticado, era un tonto, un prepotente. Las situaciones nunca juegan a favor de nadie, a menos que uno intente controlarlas, hasta que ellas te controlan a ti.

Las hojas de colores cálidos acarician el suelo, se colocan en la vereda, casi sin ser detectadas. El frió le hubiera molestado sino tuviera puesto el traje de vibranium.

No se sentía preparado, pensó que lo estaría, entonces entendió que nadie lo estaba. No para ver morir a tu gente injustamente ni a tu padre. Pero cuando piensas que lo peor ya pasó, te golpea el hecho de que la vida sigue, continúa, indiferente a tu dolor, acostumbrada. Entonces piensas que el dolor solo puede ser reemplazado por otro dolor.

A él le arrancaron a su padre, pero él la arrancaría a ella de su vida. No quería, pero ¿qué importaba ya?

A veces, T'Challa razonaba y llegaba a la conclusión de que los poderes de Ororo eran tan fantásticos, como inconvenientes. Si ella era una persona tranquila, una parte venía de su forma de ser y otra por control. Las emociones fuertes podían llevar a que el descontrol en su interior se exteriorizara en el tiempo.

Nueva York tuvo un día altamente caluroso hace unos años atrás, a pesar de que era otoño. Aunque solo él y ella sabían que por poco hubo una gran tempestad. Por puro impulso, se besaron con las consecuencias hasta el cuello, aterrados, frustrados y con torpeza. Pero en el segundo beso, luego de un corto e intenso contacto visual, el amor predominó. Ese día de otoño soleado, Ororo y T'Challa fueron felices.

Ahora él la lastimaría a ella, y a la vez a él mismo. En definitiva, el tiempo iba a estar todo menos radiante. Él había elegido un bando y ella no tardaría en enterarse. Ella tenía a quienes proteger, ella era una mutante que defendía a los suyos ante cualquiera, y él sabía que no podría frenarla. Pero también, siendo ella de resoluciones inquebrantables; algo de sus mejores atributos; chocaría por sus convicciones.

Extrañaba a su padre, pero no podía tenerlo de regreso. Solo podía seguir su legado con honor. Su hermana y su madre, junto a toda una nación dependían ahora de él. Debía meterse de lleno, sin distracciones. Él también tenía a quienes proteger y defender, eso era para Wakanda la Pantera Negra.

Quería vengarse, muy pocas cosas había querido con tanta fuerza, el Soldado del Invierno se le había escapado, por unos instante casi lo había capturado. Era el segundo intento fallido, pero no iba a rendirse. Incluso si el ineficaz mundo no podía encontrar a Barnes, él lo conseguiría. T'Challa tenía claro que hasta que efectuara su venganza, no iba a poder dejar ir a su padre.

Las hojas marchitas hacían pilas grandes, como un reloj de arena indica el paso del tiempo. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a lloviznar.

Con su traje de cuero todavía puesto, Ororo descendió del cielo con los brazos extendidos, como una diosa que mira la aflicción de un simple mortal, una insignificante pantera negra. Lo miró estoica, sin saber su expresión por el casco negro.

Eso eran ellos, Storm y Black Panther. Siempre supieron cuál era la conclusión. Todos los días la tenían presente. Antes del principio, ya habían visto el final.

En los tiempos buenos, su conexión había colgado de un hilo, muy compleja y problemática para ambos. Ahora se acababa todo, las pocas escapadas para verse, las caricias, los detalles, las palabras y sus sentimientos eran más contraproducentes. Todo eso iba a desaparecer.

Él no sabía que decir, y honestamente solo quería marcharse, terminar ese encuentro y avanzar.

Ororo no era tanto de palabras, esta era la última vez que lo vería en persona. Pero ciertamente, no quería recordarlo con su traje de Pantera Negra. Ella hizo el amague para sacarle el casco, pero un sonido de aviso la frenó. Esa era la señal.

Ecuánime, el Rey de Wakanda, la miró un momento minúsculo. —Me voy, Storm— se despidió.

—Adiós, Alteza—correspondió ella, sabiendo que también debía irse.

Ese día de otoño lluvioso, Storm y Black Panther siguieron sus caminos.

* * *

No estoy muy familiarizada con T'Challa, con Storm un poquito más, pero disculpen si no fue IC.

Hace varios meses que no escribía nada, pero estoy muy satisfecha.

En mi fic, no existe Nakia, no la odio. Pero si tengo que elegir entre Ororo y ella...

Si lo desean, pueden comentar.

Hasta otra.


End file.
